youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
JD Ewoks
JD is quite the mature wolf. He tends to avoid play, choosing to aid the pack and please the alphas. He is ambitious for top rank, though has a long way to it. He tends to be elusive if one dominant of him is to corner him with a demand, though he is quite alert and has a mild nature. Ewoks JD(EKM027) was born into the Ewoks on March 24, 2013. His mother was Asterix and his father was Django. He was born with three litter-mates, two brothers named RJ(EKM028) and EKM029, and one sister named HP(EKF030). The four pups survived their first three weeks and came above ground, however EKM029 was predated by a hawk on late April. The rest of them made it to the end of the year. Soon it was winter, and mating season started. Many males in the Ewoks including JD's uncles and cousins often went roving. JD eventually became interested in the activity and, despite of his young age, followed the males away on his first roving trip. Of course, being so young, he wasnt successful and was mostly used as a decoy by the older males, but he still gained some experience. JD returned by the end of March to help out with his mother's new litter. In December, 2014 mating season began again and JD left on roving. He travelled to Slough Creek and entered the Young Ones territory, he managed to attract a female named Tide. They both went into the unclaimed land and stayed together for three nights, mating several times. In the last day they were caught red handed by Canis and Oriole. JD was attacked fiercely by Canis, getting into a state of panic. He got several wounds but luckily managed to escape before it was too late. JD returned to his pack's safety and recovered. In January, once his wounds had healed completely, he went roving again. He entered the Young Ones territory but instead encountered a different pack occupying the land, he attempted to rove there but was quickly chased. Then he found the Young Ones again, he was about to get closer but saw Tide and ended up mating with her again. Later at night Tide made her way back to her pack and JD made the mistake of following her, when the pack members saw JD and Tide arriving they chased off JD and punished Tide. A few weeks later JD went roving on his own again, he entered the Young Ones territory and stumbled upon Tide who was already pregnant, they spent some time together before going back to their packs. A week later JD tresspassed into the Young Ones territory once again and tracked down Tide who was away from the pack. Eventually he came upon a tree den and found Tide with three newborn pups. Tide allowed JD to look into the den and he scanned his three pups. However the family reunion ended when the alpha male and beta appeared at the den site and chased off JD. He managed to escape the two males and returned to his pack. Family Mother: Asterix Father: Django Brother(s): RJ and EKM029 Sister(s): HP. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Ewoks Wolves Category:Non Played Characters